ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Megalos (Series)
Ultraman Megalos is an ultra series created by Emgaltan about the hero of the same name. Premise The series is meant to play more on the idea of crossovers with having non-Toku monsters and aliens appear in a way which is interesting in a good aspect. The series also helps to get out some of my more strange ideas which may not fit into a regular series, get ready for a couple of really disturbing episodes. Episodes and Specials Episodes Main Series #Reality Fixer, Megalos #The Cafe from the Sky #Fish Out of Water #Underground Beast #Ultra From Another World #Wrath of The Meka Part 1 #Wrath of The Meka Part 2 #Super-Miniaturized #The Other Dimension #The Art of War #A Dream Come True #Unstoppable Force Part 1 #Unstoppable Force Part 2 #The Thing in the Lake #Horror From Beyond #A Very Strange Alliance #Curse of the Queerwig #Rats in the Sky Part 1 #Rats in the Sky Part 2 #Fusion Vs. Fusion #Hunter's Folly Part 1 #Hunter's Folly Part 2 #Only The Prey #What A Pretty Flower! #The Great Invasion Strategy #Magnify Abilities #War of the Worlds Part 1 #War of the Worlds Part 2 #What You can't see in Light #Multiplicity Factor #Lenny's Last Stand #The Final Battle Part 1: Dimensional Destruction #The Final Battle Part 2: The Master Mind #The Final Battle Part 3: Exceed Beyond Space-Time Specials TBA Characters Main *Ultraman Megalos: An ultra who's come to Earth to find and stop a horrible dimensional disturbance. He remains on the planet working with the attack team to research and fight the evils the disturbance causes to appear. Villains *Lenny: A man apparently from a world where pirates reign supreme, he has the powers of a "devil fruit". He can change the size of anything he touches including himself, but the effects of his mischief disappear once unconscious. Ultras Main Series *Ultraman Megalos *Nephthys *One of Kit's main Ultras *TBA fan crossover if people actually decide to let me use them. Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Antagonists *Lenny (Ep 2 - 3, 6, 8, 16, 20, 26, 30) **Normal (Ep 2 - 3, 6, 8, 16, 20, 26, 30) **Giant (Ep 3, 6, 8, 16, 26, 30) *Kujestrew (Ep 27 - 34) Evil *Alien Whyplash Sarcuss (Ep 2) *Gaimos (Ep 2 ane 30) *Gadorasaurus (Ep 2 - 3 and 30) *Eyegragior (Ep 5) *Exoton (Ep 5) *Warg (Ep 5) *Meka Dragon (Ep 6 - 7) *Trovgil (Ep 8) *Beady Long Legs (Ep 8) **Beady **Raging *Alien Bam (Ep 9) *Vary Dimension Breaker (Ep 9) *Mechagiras Warper (Ep 9 and 31 - 32) *Warmaster (Ep 10) *Jinario (Ep 11) *Alien Ani Tezuka (Ep 11) *Yama-Zetton (Ep 12 - 13 and 33 - 34) *Alien Zetton Veruni (Ep 12 - 13) *Yellowman (Ep 15) *Ultros (Ep 16) *Queerwig (Ep 17) *Alazilla Babaganoush (Ep 17) *Shiskebabatron (Ep 17 and 33 - 34) *Rat Fiend (Ep 18 - 19) **Yellow **Purple **Orange **Rat King *Darkalibrus (Ep 20 and 31 - 32) *Ghost Orga (Ep 21 - 22 and 33 - 34) **Normal (Ep 21 - 22) **Horror (Ep 22) *Nicely (Ep 24) *Tronmidra (Ep 25 and 31 - 32) *Grim Baltan (Ep 25) *Refleza Magnify (Ep 26) *Planet Plague Forces (Ep 27 - 28) **Plaguebringer ***Small ***Goliath **Alien Plague **Emission **Pistol Reigubas **Shadowlings **Plauged Ligatron *Light Shadows (Ep 29) *Richtecton (Ep 30, 5 appear) Good *Kaiju Sakaba (Ep 2 - 34) **Mains ***Kanegon ***Manager Baltan ***Dada ***Live King ***Alien Zarab ***Geronimon **Others ***Woozer ***Pigmon ***Sadola ***Zetton *Timmy (Ep 18 - 19) *Tyrannicide (Ep 20 and 33 - 34) *Alien Caiman (Ep 21 - 22 and 33 - 34) Neutral *Lemons (Ep 1, 12, and 33 - 34) *Gyorous (Ep 4) *Capras (Ep 14 and 33 - 34) *Typhoon (Ep 16 and 33 - 34) *Gu'yug (Ep 23 and 33 - 34) *CPV (Ep 29 and 33 - 34) *Legiana (Ep 30) Movie/Gaiden *The Sword of Rangnius *Guiros Micim *Alien Gorai Cruw *Eragan *Suutamine Ghostron Trivia * The name of Megalos was primarily chosen since I wanted the ultra not to sound so forthcoming with his dimension fixing role. I thought Megalos from Grand King Megalos sounded good so I took it. * To give a list of things not of my own making. ** Lemons: Is put in for his dimension powers and also a reference to some series where there are fruit monsters. ** Lenny: Based on the anime, One Piece. ** Meka Dragon: Comes from Wonder Boy and resembles something akin to a "Mecha Gigan". ** Warmaster and Alien Karaph: Got permission from Sol to use monsters from both Orion and Zwei last year. He didn't want to put them into the Free-to-use category for fear that someone like Silverfish (Ultraman Silver's original creator) would just screw and muck them up for their own twisted reasons. ** Gyorous: Got permission a while back. ** Yama-Zetton: Is based on Ragu O Ragla from Wild Arms, specifically the 5th installment with his master Veruni being named after that game's antagonist aliens. ** Tronmidra, Hydro-Dimetrus, Refleza Magnify, Shadow Gan-Q, and Grim Baltan: Free-to-use and cool. ** Alien Ani: A twisted fantasy version of a kid's dream to meet their favorite fictional character. ** Nicely: Based partially on Flowey from Undertale and also Lovely from Kirby Right Back at Ya! ** Legiana: Is a monster that appeared in Monster Hunter. ** Kaiju Sakaba: Why not. ** Alazilla Babaganoush and Shiskebabatron: The name of Eleking and a Reconstructed-Kanegon in Takeshi's Castle. ** Capras: Is taken from an anime. ** Alien Caiman and Ghost Orga: The two parter is based upon a story I read one time. ** Tyrannicide and Darkalibrus: Fusion Vs. Fusion. ** Yellowman: Is based on the novel, The King in Yellow that inspired HP Lovecraft to make the Cthulhu Mythos. ** Gu'yug: Based on the Gug from the Cthulhu Mythos. ** CPV: Dimensional Gaia stuff. ** Alien Bam, Vary Dimension Breaker, and Mechagiras Warper: Bringing the Alien Bam seemed to make a little sense. ** Garan and AltiCrescent: From alternate dimensions that are strange. ** Ultros and Typhoon: From Final Fantasy, Ultros is mainly there for an episode with him summoning Mr. Typhoon to fight for him against Megalos since he can't grow giant. ** Planet Plague Forces: Using them in a two parter that involved a war sounded awesome. ** Eyegragior,Exoton, and Warg: Based upon the mobs in the Lands of Lelytheia from the Nevermine 2 Minecraft mod. * The series is inspired by early Ultraman Renius when there was a bunch of non-Toku stuff like Monster Hunter, Terraria, and some others. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Megalos Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas